eurasian_crisisfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of Ukraine
The Invasion of Ukraine was a conflict that clashed between the Ukrainian Nationalists, and the Russian army, with Russo-Ukrainian supporters and the local Crimean military. The conflict began with the Ukrainian nationalists uprising in the city limits of Kiev. The local police in Ukraine was stationed to terminate any nationalist convection that discusses about overthrowing the government. After a few days, 200 Ukrainian nationalists held guns and fired in the police, killing 12 officers. The Russian military intervention led to another convection that supports the unification between Russia, normally called the Russo-Ukrainian supporters. The Russo-Ukrainian supporters was a movement to support the Russian government, but ultimately was changed to support unification between Russia and Ukraine. The war ended with the nationalists capitulating against the Russians in 2021. The terms were to execute the nationalists and unify Ukraine and Russia, to form the Eurasian Union. The terms on hand were that the Ukrainian nationalists were sentenced to the death penalty, as well as the Russian annexation of Ukraine. Background Since 2014, the Russians were involved with the Ukrainian crisis, and was inevitably to attack. After the Russian Occupation of Novorossiya in 2019, Ukrainian morale was rapidly declining. The people were unhappy with this, and demanded a government reform. The government declined, as the government was still suffering to even be able to reform. As a result, people were either choosing the Communist Party of Ukraine, or the Nationalist Ukrainian Party. The Ukrainian Nationalists were secretly using the party members to start a uprising and march to Kiev. The government ordered police intervention to the growing nationalist party, and demanded to intercept their messages. The police held the line against the growing nationalists, and even wielded guns in case things took a nasty turn Around December of 2020, 200 Ukrainian nationalists came to a meeting wielded with weaponry to oppose against the police. The nationalists held their guns and fired at the police at the 12th of December. Thus marked the start of the revolution. Just days after, the Russian military staged a military invasion of Ukraine, thus pulling Russia in the war. 453,000 troops were sent in Novorossiya War Capturing of Luhansk The Capturing of Luhansk was the first militaristic invasion of Ukraine by the Russian military. Several Russian divisions were sent to the captured areas to secure the area for any surprise invasions of Ukraine. Most Russian troops were on the line against 80,000 Ukrainian troops, all securing the strongholds and military bases to terminate the Russians movements towards important military bases, thus gaining the Ukrainians superiority over military bases. The Russians decoyed the Ukrainians from their military bases into the key Ukrainian city of Luhansk. The Battle of Luhansk was a devastating battle that lasted for 3 months. The Ukrainians desperately defended the city with fierce force and support from the Luhansk Police Force. In the end, the Ukrainians surrendered in pairs, thus lending the Russians a key stronghold for the invasion Battle of Kiev The nationalists started advancing towards Kiev, with around 70,000 personnel, and 32 tanks from the military (yes some of the Ukrainian military was fighting with the nationalists). Kiev was on sight, and ready to be captured by the Ukrainians. The Battle of Kiev lasted for 5 months, with the Ukrainian nationalists warring against the Kiev Police Force and the Ukrainian military. 2 Ukrainian divisions were sent to Kiev, as well as controlling the air bases in the military bases that were still around in other Ukrainian cities. The first minor battle in Kiev was the Police Station battle in January 16, 2021, were the Ukrainian nationalists and the Kiev Police embattled at the main doors of the station. The Police was outnumbered by many nationalists, and as a result, the nationalists received a Decisive victory against the Police. The nationalists was planned to be a meat shield for the Russians to continue advancing towards the capital. The second minor battle was at the House of the Weeping Widow, as many nationalists were stationed there, against the Ukrainian military relocated there. The battle was turned out to be a Pyrrhic victory for the Ukrainian military, as causalities were skyrocketed against the better strategic nationalists. The second advancements from the Ukrainian Nationalist Army was to siege Independence Square. A group of 14,000 nationalists rounded up to Independence Square, positioning themselves in a offensive-like position. Some of the Ukrainian Nationalist Army capitalized on stealing Ukrainian tanks and setting them up in Independence Hall, a day before the battle Open fire happened around 16:00 UTC on March 24th, 2021, where the Ukrainian Nationalist Army opened fire once the main Ukrainian divisions arrived. This advancement would last for around 8 days, until the Ukrainian Army retreats from Independence Square and into Khreshchatyk Street. This would become the 2nd victory of the Ukrainian Nationalists. The now exhausted Ukrainian Nationalist Army has declared everyone living in the zone captured by the Ukrainian Nationalists to serve a mandatory term in the war or face execution. As a result, many Ukrainians in nationalist occupied zones were recruited in the army. Those who weren't complying with the orders were publicly executed. On the morning of March 30th, 15,000 Ukrainians captured in the Nationalist Occupied Zone protested across Independence Hall, and even wielded hand-guns to kill the nationalist supporters in the territory. As a result of that, 50 Ukrainian Nationalist armies took to Independence Hall, and fired across the open crowd. 64 people were killed in the making of the event. This event would be known as Red Rising. After the event, a conference was held by member states of the World Treaty Organization, to discuss a formal declaration of support to the Ukrainians, while sanctioning the Ukrainian nationalists. Because of that, the Ukrainian nationalists held many minorities in the country, including Russians, some Germans, French, British, and Romanian, and other minority groups under hostage. This event would be named the European Hostage Crisis. Category:Warfare